we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
I Sing the Body Electric
I Sing the Body Electric is a Story Mode quest in We Happy Few. It's unlocked after Arthur finishes the quest, Cub Reporter, he decides to investigate what the workers are up to in the alley, as Mrs. Oliphant had sent Gemma to investigate on them, but Arthur believes there's something wrong going on. Objectives *Go to the work site *Investigate Alley *Return with a Boiler Suit (if the player isn't wearing one on the first encounter) *Turn the Valve *Take key y any means necessary (if the player aggros the workers in any way) *RUN! *Get key from body *Enter underground *Collect all evidence 0/3 *Turn on the power *Rotate the Floor *Escape! *Find a way to open the gate In-Game Description Mrs. Oliphant said she sent Gemma to ask the workers about their art projects. But I have a sneaking suspicion something's gone wrong there. What's going on in this alley? Maybe there's a clue how to get underground from there. If I come back dressed in a boiler suit like they are, they might tell me more. (if the player isn't wearing one on the first encounter) What's going on down under? Maybe one of these blokes has a key to the hatch. I'll just pop into the sewer now and see what's what. What was Gemma investigating? I should look around the control room to find some uh... evidence? The power is off. I suspect the elevator will work better if I turn it back on. They usually do. That jolly well is evidence, isn't it? Point the Jubilator in the right direction so you can escape this hellish place. I've got to get out of here. If I get in that Jubilator, I can drive right out of here! I seem to have left my magic wand at home, so I think I'm going to have to get out of this Jubilator and find a way to open that gate. Toot toot! Walkthrough After Arthur finished getting clues from Gemma's house, he figures he should finish her investigation in order to gain the Press Pass to enter Haworth Labs. By going to the alley where three workers are having trouble with the pipes, Arthur has to either dress up to appear as a worker like them or knock them out to steal the key off of one of their bodies. As soon as Arthur enters the underground Motilene Electrical Control HQ, he won't be able to get out until completing the quest. After turning the power on, Arthur sees two workers entering the floor below him, the apprentice ignores the other's warning and walks straight into the electric floor. Killing him. To bypass the electric floor, Arthur can throw the dead corpses on them to short circuit them. After collecting all of the evidence, the area where Arthur just came through is blocked off by an explosion and falling boulders. Leaving him no choice but to escape with the Jubilator nearby. When inside of the Jubilator, Arthur has the option to honk or suck things up on the path before him. Eventually he'll have to get out of the vehicle for a brief moment to open up the door with a nearby lever, once back inside of the vehicle, it will crash crash down the mines. Completing the quest. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather: Blackberry? Electric artwork Endochronic Properties Forms... Victory Day Magnificent Muffins Bad Batches of Joy Formula adjustments Gallery Workers.png|Hughes Gaitskell and the boys. HQMaintenence.png FireFreeMonth.png|October is Fire Free Month! MunicipalUtilities.png|Statistics. QuestPlaque.png|The Plaque in the Electrical Room. JubilatorButtons.png|Inside of the Jubilator. Trivia * If Arthur doesn't wear a Boiler Suit when first interacting with the workers, they'll tell him to clear off. * The player has 15 seconds to get away from the pipes before it explodes. * Strangely, two of the workers has a randomly generated name, but not a randomly generated appearance. They will not have any items on them either. * When going in the vent to bypass the fire incident, by turning to the right he can gather a can of Victory Meat. * There are two letters taped on the plaque in the electrical room, they reads as followed: ** "Congratulations, Harry. However, Employee Art Week is now over. Would you kindly disconnect your electrified wires? I can't even get to the plug. -- A. S. S" ** "Save Harry's Fireworks! Sign the petition! Don't let the Philistines in management take Harry's art down! R. Fry, B. Sewell, Freddie Wedmore, Johnny Ruskin." * The apprentice that gets electrified doesn't have a name and cannot be interacted with. * The Store Room is crossed out and is instead labled as "Mrs. Chippy Park". * When inside of the Jubilator, the song performed by The Make Believes, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVAq44FKFiU La La La], will play. Category:Quests